ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Internal Affairs (episode)
Internal Affairs is the fourteenth episode in NCIS Season 5 and also the 108th episode of the entire NCIS series. This episode also marks the debut appearance of Assistant NCIS Director/future NCIS Director Leon Vance and it also marks the final appearance of Jeanne Benoit although she would later return seven years later in the NCIS Season 13 episode, Saviors (episode). Synopsis A normal work day for the NCIS team is interrupted when an FBI team led by FBI Agent Tobias Fornell arrives at NCIS, bringing with them the news that La Grenouille's body has been discovered. As such, the main NCIS Major Case Response Team are placed under investigation with Jenny soon emerging as the FBI's top suspect while Gibbs soon discovers who told the FBI that DiNozzo was apparently responsible for La Grenouille's murder... Prologue As the elevator doors open, NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo Junior arrives in, drinking some coffee while playing a game on his cell phone. He gets a slight hop upon hearing his partner, NCIS/Mossad Liaison Officer Ziva David staple something. As Tony heads for his desk, Ziva remarks that it's housekeeping. Tony just tells her to keep it to a dull roar and that he's got a hot beverage here. NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee pops his head up, telling Tony to keep that beverage over there, please with McGee stating that he's backing up three years of case files and that the bulk of their lives in in these cables right now, flying back and forth in zeroes and ones. "And you do understand I am the ones and you're the zeroes", Tony pipes up which has Ziva glancing at Tony. McGee just looks up at Tony. Ziva staples something again and as she sorts the pages out, Tony looks down at the dots from the pages that are lining her desk. Tony then states "Meadowlark Lemon". Ziva looks at Tony, confused. Tony says "Harlem Globetrotters". As this goes on, McGee is examining the computer, occasionally hitting a key. "What?", Ziva says. Tony just smiles and leaves the desk, heading over to McGee's area, touching the monitors. This has McGee telling Tony to please be careful with the liquids and that he told Tony it was very sensitive. "Well, so am I, McZero", Tony states. He then goes on to say does McGee think Tony is a complete klutz? Tony then dramatically drops the cup, startling McGee who then reveals that it's actually leftover paper pieces from the pages Ziva has been stapling together. Tony then turns McGee around to face him with McGee glancing at Tony, stunned. "Curly Neal", Tony states before remarking that worked. Their boss, NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs then arrives in, asking the phones and wondering if they're working because Gibbs has been calling. Ziva remarks that actually they do not. As Gibbs attempts to try his own, the monitors start flickering. McGee then starts panicking, muttering, "No. No. No". Tony just looks on, stunned as every single monitor in the room shuts down. McGee remarks that the unit's getting power but the line tone's gone and that it must be a problem with the router. As the monitor shuts down, the doors open, revealing FBI agent Tobias Fornell accompanied by a group of grim-faced FBI agents. Tony remarks that it's not his fault and that he didn't do this. Gibbs simply bangs his keyboard against the monitor, frustrated before stating, "Freeze". Fornell then arrives in, stating there's no need for that. Gibbs asks Fornell what's going on. Fornell tells Gibbs that it's a shutdown. As this happens, NCIS Director Jennifer Shepard arrives down. Fornell explains that a few months ago, they pulled a body out of the bay and as McGee, Tony and Ziva look on, Fornell states that the P.Ds had him on ice while they were tracking down a DNA match. "Yeah, and?", Gibbs wonders. Jenny then arrives into the Bullpen. Fornell then reveals that the body has been positively identified as René Benoit. "La Grenouille?", Jenny says. "He's dead". Turning back to face Jenny, Fornell states, "Murdered". Tony just looks repulsed. Fornell then loudly announces that this entire unit is under investigation. Gibbs stands there, motionless. It then cuts to Jenny who looks back at Gibbs. Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five In the basement, McGee, Ziva, Gibbs and Ducky regroup with Ducky stunned over the fact that Jeanne Benoit saw Tony shoot her father. "He had motive", Ziva states. "And means", McGee says. "And no alibi", Ziva finishes grimly. It then cuts to a flashback from the Season 5 premiere episode, Bury Your Dead (episode). Major Events *NCIS Assistant Director Leon Vance is introduced for the first time. Trivia *This is the second episode of the entire NCIS series where Tobias Fornell is not seen wearing the traditional NCIS Visitors Badge as he wasn't seen wearing one during the Season 1 episode, Seadog (episode). Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 5 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Jesse Stern Category:NCIS Episodes written by Reed Steiner Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Tony Wharmby Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Tobias Fornell Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Leon Vance Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Jeanne Benoit Category:NCIS Episodes featuring René Benoit Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Trent Kort